


Pomegranate Seeds

by Pineapple_Strawberries_15



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Dark Erik, Did it or did it not happen?, For the reader to decide, M/M, Mysterious Charles, Plot Twist, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships, Use of mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Strawberries_15/pseuds/Pineapple_Strawberries_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are living a fairly pleasant life together, though sometimes darkness creeps around the corner. Erik's insanity pushes the boundaries of healthy, but is that one sided? What is going on here? Read carefully and decide yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranate Seeds

The thing about love, is that you accept a lot of things that you shouldn't from your partner. The chemicals of the brain send a shock through the system and the blood pumping through your body grows so hot that you think, 'oh God, I'm going to die.' It's okay though, it's okay because. . . well, because you love them- and love is one of the greatest things in the world. It's naive, crazy, irresponsible, obsessive, possessive, a power battle, a compromise. It's so many things, really. . . When the person you love does something wrong, you don't just snap your fingers and go 'I no longer love you,' because love does not work that way. No, you need to see the things they do from their point of view, and work things out. When working things out, you need to push the other along a bit to do what's right, to do what's right. So, that's what I did. I worked things out, but I everything I did for him was out of love. 

~  
1965; Three Years After The Cuban Missle Crisis. The Brotherhood has joined with the remaining Xavier team, acting as co-workers, doubling as family. The school for gifted youngsters is in development- and mutants are slowly gaining power- and acceptance- in various human groups, and word of the mutants has gone public- prejudice and acceptance seen from both humans and mutants. A short couple of years together after The CMC, brings everyone closer to their goals then it had when they were apart.   
~

There he was, shoes and cane digging into grass, gait heaped forward, hand brushing hair from his temple; he looked frail in the intense sun, mouth set in a stern line as he watched the team train. I found myself heading for him, my long fingers slipping up the fabric of his sweatshirt, “I think you should head inside.” He doesn't make a move, but does tilt his head towards me; those brilliant blue orbs, black cracks slicing through the abyss that was the iris. “Erik, my friend,” is his strained reply, he tries to straighten his back some, “I'm alright, but perhaps a break would do us well. Come, we'll get some tea. Iced, I promise.” The way he says it, taking command, that superior look he holds, acting as though he could crick his finger and I'll come running like a dog. 

Oh, how I love the man, but oh, how cold my heart gets. I never want to be at the mercy of anyone ever again, certainly not at the mercy of this man. While at one point my heart is cold, I need to remember how intelligent, kind, wonderful, terrific, powerful, Godly, and beautiful this man is. My heart thaws when he looks at me with those cold colored, yet terribly warm seeming, eyes. 

I follow him, I follow him into the kitchen and up behind him at the counter; my hand crawls up his side, I slip my hand to his stomach, pressing in slightly, he gives an uncomfortable shiver- he hates when I touch his stomach. Suddenly, the negatives of this man come to mind once more, and I'm squeezing the mans stomach, and he is struggling away from me, “Erik!” he snaps, but then I'm suddenly grabbing my lovers shoulders, too roughly, oh Mein Gott, he keeps struggling. 

“Let me go this instant, Erik! What is wrong with you?” It was a valid question, wasn't it? There was a lot wrong with Erik, but that was what life had wrung out of him- what humans and one twisted mutant have. Maybe it was the heat, today, that made him more inclined to ignore Charles' struggling for the moment, before releasing him. “I'm sorry,” I put a hand to my head, wiping the cold sweat that's appeared at my brow. “I should hope so, Erik, what has gotten into you. . .have I upset you?” 

“Yes,” I snap, “always commanding, demanding. Don't tell me what to do, and if I'm doing something, why can you not accept it is for your own good?” I just want to improve his imperfections, yes, those things recently, that have been boiling my blood. So many things do that sometimes, why not fix them? I'll start with Charles. “Erik, grabbing me like that is not the way to go.” He has his cane raised in slight defense, I've scared him- there is guilt twisting in my stomach, but this coldness has enveloped my heart again- cracking it from an abyss much like Charles' iris'. 

“You act as if I were abusing you,” I sneer, “I'm not your stepfather.” But I could be just like him, like Schmidt, but this naive man never accepts that from me either. He's shaking his head, “no, Erik, you aren't like Kurt, or like Schmidt-” “How many times do I have to tell you not to read my mind?” I snap out, Charles flinching as I come forward, his cane slipping from his grasp heavily- he makes a grab and his bad back causes him to shift forward, the cane slams into Erik's foot- the pain slams pain through Erik, and in turn, Erik slams pain into Charles' face. 

'Wet, cold, sharp with pain,' runs through Erik's mind, Charles projecting. The injured lip of the telepath is swollen with heat, the man's face a mask of stoicism- having dealt with greater pain than this. Erik's heart is hammering, nerves curdling the acid in his stomach, the guilt and the thrill shaking his whole being.   
'What have I done?' he thinks, and its just so hot, he doesn't know why- the edges of his vision grows dim, and Schmidt's voice whispers to him, 'My boy, why aren't you continuing?' And he doesn't know why. Charles eyes dialate, he catches it, the man has heard Schmidt. Charles' ankle cracks, the balls of his feet dig into the floor through his shoes, and he's sprinting. It obviously hurts him to run, to rely on his bodies adrenaline than anything else. Magneto fuses the doors shut, so Charles can't get out. 

'When did it become Magneto?' he wonders, but then he realizes, somewhere deep, that Erik lies dormant, wihle Magneto is out to play, Schmidt's laughing in the back of his mind. 

'Schokolade?' 

And Magneto is on the hunt, and there is no purpose, his mind isn't anything but a roaring hum in Charles' head. Charles slams into his mothers old room, the only room he knows that had a ceramic deadbolt. The room, dusty, dormant, heavy with death and alcohol- Erik can feel it all with sympathy, Magneto forgets it in two seconds, and the hinges of the door melt, the door knob seeping into the carpet, and he kicks the door in. Charles knows, knows in that moment, that this isn't Erik- or it is, but he's not the Erik he knows. 

The fabric of Charles' sweater is in Magneto's calloused fingers, the body of the man tugged forward with ease. Magneto slams his knee into one of the other mans weak legs, they give way, and Erik's lover is on the floor. 

Their breathing is the only sound, ragged and gentle like the crackle of a fire. The door is fused to the frame, no windows, no exit. Sharon Xavier's room has very little metal, but it has enough to slip over Charles' wrists. The other man is kicking out as much as his frail lower half can manage. The pants tear open from the zipper, and Magneto is tossing them aside, “You will learn.” The telepaths eyes hold confusion, fear, and a small dose of arousal. The metal manipulators erection is slamming into the others bottom. 

Charles gasps out, blood dribbling down his chin from his split lip, “Erik, no. Don't make me. . .”   
“Don't make you- what? I'm not making you do anything, you just need to lay there.” His thrusts are quick and then slow, rough, then gentle, and really- Erik needs to make up his mind if he's going to go completely nuts and force sex on Charles. 

Magneto's large hands are overlapping Charles' collar bone, supporting himself as he thrusts in and out, the others shoulder blades digging painfully into the floor. “Who is in power?” Growls Erik; his penis rubbing the sides of Charles' anus, the friction tearing the tissue, and he is then thrust into- slammed onto the wooden floors of the room. Magneto grips the others face, lifting it towards him while digging his member into his lover, “LOOK AT ME!” he's screaming hysterically, and so Charles listens, eyes burning with tears, “you are in power,” he croaks. 

Magneto rips himself from Charles and stands over him, his lovers head smacking the floorboard. Magneto pulls up his own pants and looks at the other like a hawk does it's prey. The metal manipulator starts circling the telepath, a sharp toothed grin on his face, “power over you?” He asks, almost with a hint of humor, and Charles is nodding so furiously- surely near concussion. 

Charles looks like a Bernini sculpture; Charles Xavier is Persephone and Erik Le-. . . Magneto. . . Magneto is Hades. Magneto bends to pick his lover up, Charles goes ridged as he's lifted into his arms, carried over to the dusty bed- he tugs the others pants up and covers him with the blanket. Erik is. . .I. . . I am Erik, I am. . . the narration is mine. I. . . I am Erik, Magneto. . . 

I look to the bed and gently brush the sweaty hair from Charles' forehead before fixing the door, “I'll be back in a minute.” I tell him calmly, he can't run, so it's okay. I go to the kitchen, getting my lover a glass of water and something to eat; I quickly go back to Sharon Xavier's dusty room. The man on the bed has tears in his eyes, and the picture of his Sharon, Brian, and baby Charles on Sharon's bedside table is screaming at Erik. Sharon's lean body is leaning forward with her baby in her arms, obviously pre-alcoholism, and her face suddenly doesn't look sweet- it looks pissed, and the fear and guilt are all Erik has. 

I tremble as I hand Charles the water and the fruit, watching as he sits up as best he can- contained rage, depression, and love seeping from him in waves. The telepath is pulling the fruit apart, a wet ripping- like that of a body in two- is all I hear. Bloody seeds in a shell that could have been a small carcass' head. Charles stares at the seeds, then me, and something horrifying washes through my mind. 

Charles willingly eats the seeds. 

Sharon's room has a use again a few times each year, the same use it had when she was alive and with Kurt.

~Her picture screams at Erik when it see's him, but leaves Magneto alone.~

Charles and I share a bond, a love, greater than any- and it works, but it has it's needs, it's flaws, it's perfection. Charles knows this. 

Charles ate the seeds willingly.  
He is mine. 

The voice and Magneto come out, Erik is dormant, then not, but it changes nothing. Love can not be killed. Charles knows this. Charles knows. Charles knows. 

Charles belongs to Erik.   
~

I stare at Charles tipped forward slightly on his cane on the grounds, frail in the sun, the man looks to me, blue stabbing warmly into my whole being. The stern set of Charles' mouth quirks up, I can feel my lips curled up, sharp teeth baring; I rest my hand on my lovers back- his fingers are brushing the side of his head. I take his fingers roughly in my own, lower them, but still hold them gratefully as I press my lips to his temple. He knows just what I need sometimes.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic requested by someone on Tumblr who wanted Dark Erik to beat the hell out of Charles and proceed to chase him down and rape him. I twisted things and had a blast of course. ;)
> 
> I apologize, my writing is rusty and I'm. . . I don't even know, but I have fun doing fanfictions and I do hope people enjoy reading this. 
> 
> The pomegranate is a fruit Persephone ate the seeds from to remain married and basically owned by Hades. In some stories she is tricked into eating the seeds, in others she does so willingly. Their story explains the passing of seasons as well.
> 
> See: The Rape of Persephone, by Bernini


End file.
